


Insights

by mystery_deer



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, allusions to how much they love each other, bad latin that I looked up hastily, kevin and raymond flirt very intensely and it ends in a tasteful fade to black, kevin cozner - Freeform, raymond holt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystery_deer/pseuds/mystery_deer
Summary: Raymond is confused about Diaz and Pimento's relationship. Kevin does nothing to help.





	Insights

“I just don’t know what Diaz sees in him.” Kevin looked up at his husband, who had spoke from his position sitting on the couch in their living room. They hadn’t spoken since their welcome home greeting an hour ago.  
“I’m sorry?”  
“Diaz.”  
“What she sees in whom?”  
“Oh. Detective Pimento.” Kevin bookmarks the chapter he was reading and sets his book on the coffee table.  
“The lunatic?”  
“Yes. For some reason Diaz is positively enamored with him- I apologize is this too close to shop talk?”  
“It’s more like idle gossip.”  
“Oh God.” 

Kevin smiled slightly at his horrified expression and stood. He took note of the sun setting, bathing their living room in a dim glow that would quickly fade. The lights needed to be turned on soon. He stood behind his husband and places his hands on his shoulders, massaging them. He hummed softly as Raymond leaned back.  
“I believe I can understand her a bit.”  
“You can?” Asked Raymond incredulously.   
“A young man with drive, passion.” His voice lowered an octave as he worked through a knot in Raymond’s shoulder, he hissed and then deflated pleasantly under his fingers. “It’s a compliment, to be…cherished. By a man like that.” Raymond bent his head back to look at him and seizing the opportunity they kissed. It was a bit awkward but not unpleasantly, Kevin felt a smile on his lips which coaxed out his own. He felt warm at the sight of Raymond in the waning light.  
“Do you have any other...insights?” Kevin made an idle noise before moving back around to the front of the couch and sitting next to Raymond, so close their legs touched. Playful, teasing.   
“Yes.” he breathed as he felt a hand rest on his thigh. “The feeling of being wanted, even needed in some way by a man like that can be intoxicating. To have all his light, all his focus, all his energy devoted towards you.” he tilts his head slightly, catching his husband’s eye. “There’s nothing else like it.” They looked at and into each other for a moment longer before Kevin stood to turn on the lights only to be impeded by a hand on his wrist. Then on his chest.  
Raymond kissed him again, the two of them swaddled in darkness, his husband pinned to the couch by his hand. “I have some insights of my own.”  
“Do you?” in the light’s gentle absence Raymond heard a smile. Nothing would ever be dark enough to prevent him from admiring that.  
“Yes.” He ran his hand down Kevin’s chest and stopped at his navel. Felt the familiar indent of a belly button. “I think I understand where you’re coming from.”  
“Mm?”   
“Though I am sure the feeling you describe cannot compare to being looked upon in love by a m- person. That has spent their life building up walls, uncompromising and at first intimidating. Then the relief at being allowed to climb them, to dismantle them brick by brick. Until they are less of an obstacle and more of a puzzle, and then, a fortress.” He trailed kisses up Kevin’s neck and whispered into his ear. “And one day you realize they are no longer shutting you out, but keeping you...protected inside. It is the most wonderful feeling in the world, to be trusted by such a cautious individual.” Kevin wrapped his arms around Raymond and leaned up to kiss him once again. 

“You have such a way with words.” His half-whispered, nose bumping against his husband’s in a way they found annoying and endearing respectively. “I love you Raymond Holt. In perpetuum et unum diem.” Raymond smiled, feeling himself warm. 

“Manus in mano.” He moved to kiss the love of his life once again but found his lips hit the fabric of their couch, sending both of them into soft chuckles. “We should turn on the lights.” He said, at the same time Kevin suggested,  
“We should go to bed.” 

“To bed?” He went to check his watch, quickly finding this impossible. “We haven’t even eaten dinner yet. It can’t be more than eight o’clock.”  
“No of course, I meant we should move this upstairs. This couch doesn’t have nearly enough lumbar support.”  
“Oh…Oh~? Kevin!” He felt a hand in his, guiding him smoothly around obstacles in the darkened room and he followed without hesitation. He trusted this man to lead him through anything, he knew with certainty that they’d safely make it out of their living room, up the stairs and to their bedroom. And there…

A thousand images flashed behind his eyes of Kevin over the years. Pinned down, held up, backgrounds changing and face aging but still the same smile. The same love. The same-  
“Raymond?” He looked up, he’d paused outside their bedroom door and Kevin had shooed Cheddar out of the room and was now looking at him in amusement. “Are you alright?” 

Yes.


End file.
